1. Technical Field
Present invention relates to a structure or a method of data synchronization for multi measuring apparatuses, especially a data synchronization model and method for uniforming the different data wave form length of data retrieved by multi measuring apparatuses.
2. Related Art
The known measuring apparatus includes logical analyzer, oscilloscope, and mixed type oscilloscope, etc. Take the ordinary oscilloscope as an example: if an engineer needs to observe 8 bits signal at the same, it usually takes 4 times measuring separately when using 2-channel oscilloscope. By the increasing of the analyte signals, more measuring times are required, which are time consuming and not easy for analyzing the result. Moreover, it is not only to analyze the changing of wave form, but also to observe the changing of the timing.
Therefore, duo to the reasons mentioned above, engineers tend to use logical analyzer to do the observing. User is able to set the trigger criteria of the common logical analyzer, and comparing the analyte signal with the trigger criteria. When the analyte signal is the same as the trigger criteria, the logical analyzer will show the events happened by the time of triggering, and so do the events happened before and after the triggering, on a monitor. Otherwise, the events will not be shown on the monitor. Hence, the logical analyzer can not only show a digital wave form immediately, but also easy for observing the timing, and engineers will no longer need pens and paper to obtain the sampling signal.
For those reasons stated above, different measuring apparatuses have different purposes, but all of them have the same drawback. The drawback is that the clocks of different measuring apparatuses are slightly different, which are about 1-50 clock(s) different per million clocks, depending on the inaccuracy standard of every apparatuses. Therefore, by the extending of sampling time, it will lead to tremendous errors for the result data when a plurality of logical analyzers connected to each other to expend channels. Thus, it is not feasible under the traditional technology to use a plurality of measuring apparatuses to do the data synchronous processing.
As a result, providing a structure and a method of data synchronization for multi measuring apparatuses can be a best solution for synchronizing the different data wave form length of a plurality of different measuring apparatuses. By the software provided from present invention, the different data wave form length of a plurality of different measuring apparatuses can be adjusted to the same.